Life Will Change
by Djvirgil
Summary: Is the day of the Wayne/Kyle wedding but not everyting goes as plan


It wasn't unusual for Jason to act on a whim but this was on a level that no one thought possible not even for the self-proclaim fuck/up of the family

Yet there he was standing in the middle of the church after muttering the two words that only two people are allowed to said in a wedding

"I do"

Bruce's eyes were like daggers piercing at him in a way that hadn't for a long time, and somewhere inside him, He wished that he could turn back time and not said a word but like every other time that he had done something stupid the only course of action was to keep going and deal with the consequences later

"I'm sorry?"

The elderly man between the couple said maybe he didn't hear it or maybe he was trying to give the young man a chance to tack what he had said back, but as it was well known by the family Jason is not the type to do so

"I said" he started after mockingly clearing his throat "that I do have a reason why this two should not be joint in holy matrimony"

"Can we talk about this later?" Selina asked his tone almost like a plead of voice completely lacking the usual authority

"Sorry, But grand pa here said that it had to be now" Jason said as he made his way to the front of the church

After the long awkward walk up the aisle where you could hear a pin drop Jason finally got in front of the couple and completely ignoring Bruce he said

"I want you to tell me the truth Selina"

"Pleas Jason don't do this, not now" she said actually pleading this time

"Then when?" Jason shouted startling everyone in the church "when is going to be a god moment to do this"

"Young man" the priest said with his voice cracking when hi eye met with Jason's "pleas this is not the time or the place to"

But Jason cut him off

"You think I don't know that!" he scream at the top of his lungs loud enough to catch Dick and his brothers that were getting ready to tackling him

After brushing his messy hair with his fingers he turned back at Selina

This was the first time that Selina had seen Jason's eyes today and it was more than obvious that he had been drinking last night after they part ways

"Jason look at you" she said placing a hand on Jason tear soak cheek "did you even slept last night?"

The whole event was so out of the plan that it didn't registry that this was the first time that she had seen Jason or any Bat for hat matter cry

"No" Jason answered "not since you left my room"

"What!" Bruce said his eyes now pricing Selina and for the first time in her life she felt the same way that all the others in Gotham feel when they saw the Batman and a gasp went through the attendant

"Give just a second" Selina said and grabbed Jason by the wrist

"Selina there is no…"

But before he could object to it Selina started to run to the exit Jason in tow

After getting out of the church Selina force Jason into the limousine that was meant to take her and Bruce after the ceremony

"What Fu…" she tried to said but her frustration was too much "Are you St…arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

At the end she could only scream at him in frustration

"Sorry" Jason whispered while brushing his hair out of his face

"I'm sorry ok!" he yelled

"Is not ok!" she yelled back at him "Do you even understand what you just did?"

"Why?" Selina asked

"Why?" Jason said with a perplex look on his face

"Why did you do…" Selina stop for a second

"… All of this" she finished wildly moving her arms around

"After what you said yesterday" she finished and put her face on her hand in frustration

"I don't know" he replied

After hearing that Selina turned her face towards Jason and founds him leaning against the limousine door on his side

"You don't know?" Selina said but wasn't expecting a real answered

"Off course you don't know" she finished whit a self-defeating laugh

"So what now?" she asked "what was your big plan?"

Jason's eyes got lost for a second on the outside of the window

The only thing that he could see was the press that was covering what they call the wedding of the century

And he chuckle "let's run"

"Run were?" Selina asked just to see what he could come up with

"I know a deserted island not far from here"

"Me, Selina Kyle on a deserted island don't make me laugh" she said shooting the idea down

"Well you come up whit something" Jason snap at here but his tone was chipper than before

"How about Khadym?" she said with a finger on her chin

"Talia's place?" Jason asked and stop for a second "I don't think that's a god idea, too much history"

"Yea right"

After a couple of seconds without in complete silence Selina finally said something

"What is it whit you and Bruce's girlfriends anyway?"

"What?" the question took Jason by surprise

"I mean, is that the Oedipus complex thing or something?"

"I don't… I'm not sure to be honest"

After that mild revelation about him Jason couldn't stop the laughter

"Maybe… crap"

"What, what's wrong?" Selina asked and turned her head to see Bruce coming out of the church "crap, what we do?"

But before she could finish her question Jason pulled a gun out of his tux jacket

"Really you brought a gun to a wedding, my wedding!"

"What, I was planning on crashing the wedding of course I brought a gun, now cover your eyes"

"Wait what are…"

But before she could finish Jason shoot the glass that separated the driver and the passengers

"Are you crazy?"

"A little bit yes"

And with that before Bruce could reach the limousine Jason hop in the driver sit and made his run away


End file.
